


Everything He Wanted

by Nikaya



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: Lio still has nightmares about being a "Mad" Burnish. Galo is there to make sure he's okay.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Everything He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jen! Hope this covers everything we talked about you loving about Promare! ;D

**_I had a dream_ **

**_I got everything I wanted_ **

**_Not what you'd think_ **

**_And if I'm being honest_ **

**_It might've been a nightmare_ **

**_To anyone who might care_ **

**_Thought I could fly (fly)_ **

* * *

First, a groan. Then, he slowly blinked his eyes open.

They blasted wide as Lio Fotia sucked in a breath.

He felt the blaze of Promare coursing through his veins… and all around him. Promepolis was alight with green and pink hues of the fire that now engulfed the city.

He looked down. He was standing in the eye of the dragon once again, completely enveloped in the flames.

At first, he sighed in relief. He was whole again; he was a _Burnish_ again.

But as he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling, something pricked at the back of his mind, warning him. Something was  _ wrong _ .

Where was Galo?

His eyes snapped open again as he took in the scene around him. He’d done it. He’d burned Promepolis to the ground.

“No… no…  _ No!”  _ He clutched at his head, tears brimming at the edges of his vision--and not from the smoke. “Galo!  _ Galo!  _ What have I  _ done?” _

Streaks of water cut through the grime on his cheeks as tears spilled down his face. He sucked in a breath and screamed.

* * *

**_I had a dream_ **

**_I got everything I wanted_ **

**_But when I wake up, I see_ **

**_You with me_ **

**_And you say, "As long as I'm here_ **

**_No one can hurt you_ **

**_Don't wanna lie here_ **

**_But you can learn to_ **

**_If I could change_ **

**_The way that you see yourself_ **

**_You wouldn't wonder why you hear_ **

**_They don't deserve you"_ **

* * *

“...Lio?  _ Lio!  _ Lio, wake up!”

Lio gasped for air as he sat bolt-upright in bed. He clutched at his chest with one hand, trying to steady himself with his other, shaking arm.

“Another nightmare?” came Galo’s soft voice beside him.

Lio turned to see Galo had turned on the lamp by his bed and placed a careful hand on Lio’s shoulder. His hand moved slowly down Lio’s arm to take his hand.

“Galo….” He muttered his name as his eyes welled with tears and he threw himself into Galo’s chest, gripping onto him as though he could be taken away at any moment.

Completely unprepared for this, Galo grunted as he was pushed back a bit before wrapping his arms protectively around Lio’s smaller frame. He rested his head on top of Lio’s and kissed him there. “I’m here… it’s alright, Lio.”

Lio could only sob as he dug his nails into Galo’s bare back, subconsciously. He shook his head against him, shaking.

Unsure of what else to do, Galo just held him like that for a while, rubbing circles into Lio’s back and shushing him with an occasional sigh.

Eventually, Lio’s sobs slowed down, and Galo pulled back to look at his face. He could see his eyes reddened and swollen, and Lio sniffed a bit, rubbing his face with the back of his arm.

“You wanna talk about it?” Galo offered quietly, taking Lio’s hands in his own, and rubbing circles again on the backs with his thumbs.

“I…” he trailed off, unsure how to tell him what had happened. “I… won. I beat Kray.”

Galo blinked. “I… I know. That happened already; it’s alright now.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head, teeth clenched, “I mean… I… I killed everyone. I… I burned the city to the  _ ground _ .” He put his face in his hands.

“Li.” Galo’s voice was soothing as he reached out and pulled Lio’s hands off his face. “That didn’t happen. It’s over. We’re safe.”

“But it could have!” he snapped. “I could’ve killed everyone! I… I could’ve--!” He swallowed and looked down. “I could’ve killed  _ you.” _

Galo just shook his head. “You didn’t. You couldn’t have! I was there to knock some sense into ya!”

Lio looked back up and bore daggers into Galo.

Galo didn’t even seem deterred. “You wouldn’t have done anything because the only one that you needed gone was Kray. And you always valued protecting people when you did what you did. You were never going to hurt anyone, Lio. It was just a dream.”

Lio tsked at him, looking down but didn’t argue. He toyed with the idea that Galo could have been right.

“Why are you punishing yourself like this?” came Galo’s voice, softer but breaking a bit.

It made Lio swallow, guilt climbing its way into his throat. “I’m--”

“Lio,” he said, softer now as he looked at Lio, his expression pained as his sleep-rattled hair fell into his face. “Don’t lie to me right now.”

Caught, Lio nearly threw up as his throat constricted further. “Galo….”

“No. I’m not gonna let you spiral like this,” he spoke firmly and pulled Lio back into his chest, running his hands through his hair.

Lio wanted to protest, putting his fists against Galo’s chest and  _ pushing _ , but Galo was much larger, much stronger physically, and without Lio’s Burnish powers, he couldn’t fight back. He bit his lip, feeling weak for needing the tough love he was being forced into, but at last, he let the tears roll down his face again and let his head fall into Galo’s shoulder.

After another long moment, Lio picked up his head, Galo’s breath hot in his face as he looked down at him, worriedly. 

Galo brushed Lio’s hair out of his face with the back of his hand before leaning down slightly to kiss his forehead softly and slowly.

When he pulled back, he hesitated as he noticed Lio looking at him with heavily lidded eyes. Cupping Galo’s face in his hands, he whispered, “It feels… so strange… to be so weak now,” he said, watching his own hands hold Galo there.

Galo’s own breathing stopped. “W-what do you mean, Li?”

He smirked, a bit somber. “I once saw you as a mere human… someone  _ weak _ compared to my Burnish powers. And now…” he said, looking up into Galo’s eyes again, “I am the weaker one. And I am weak for  _ you.” _

The larger man felt his cheeks heat up as a crooked smile made its way onto his face. “I know you don’t like feeling weak…. But, there’s… a good kind of weak?”

“Mhmm,” Lio agreed, drawing closer and brushing his nose against Galo’s. His lips hovered so close to Galo’s that they grazed each other when Lio next spoke. “Let me show you how weak I am with you.”

  
  
  


* * *

**_I tried to scream_ **

**_But my head was underwater_ **

**_They called me weak_ **

**_Coulda been a nightmare_ **

**_But it felt like they were right there_ **

**_And it feels like yesterday was a year ago_ **

**_But I don't wanna let anybody know_ **

**_'Cause everybody wants something from me now_ **

**_And I don't wanna let 'em down_ **

* * *

Lio closed the small distance between their lips softly, tasting Galo’s lips on his. They were a little rough, bigger than his, but he loved how they so easily captured his own.

When Lio felt Galo’s hands moved to his hips, he sat up and pushed his hands onto Galo’s chest, forcing him onto his back as Lio straddled his waist. He held Galo down by his chest and leaned over him, pressing a rougher kiss to his lips. He bit at Galo’s lip a little before Galo slipped his tongue across Lio’s lip.

Heeding his request, Lio opened his mouth, letting Galo inside as he felt around with his tongue, emanating a moan. Lio smirked into the kiss and moved his hips a little to grind against Galo’s as he sighed.

This resulted in a throaty moan from Galo, making him reach up and grip at Lio, pulling at wherever he could reach. He breathed heavily into Lio’s mouth as he bucked up against him, feeling how hard Lio had gotten as well. He reached a hand up to toy with and then pulled a little at Lio’s hair with a softer sigh.

Sitting up a little more, Lio pulled off the underwear that was the only thing separating him and Galo at this point. When Galo reached for his own, Lio batted his hands away. “Me first.”

Galo’s cheeks’ flush deepened when Lio freed his now-throbbing dick and ran a hand over it before gesturing for Galo to take it. The larger man scrambled over, running a hand over the head and tracing a finger down before diving in and taking Lio’s entire cock in his mouth at once.

Lio groaned, tossing his head back and clenching fists in Galo’s hair as Galo flicked his tongue around the entire length and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the head. Galo sighed, reveling in the taste of the salty precum on his tongue before taking it all at once again.

Lio sighed as he pulled Galo back by the hair and crashed his lips down onto Galo’s mouth to taste himself on Galo. He moaned, triumphantly but all the while dragging Galo’s boxers off his thighs. “Your turn,” he sneered.

Before giving Galo a chance to process, Lio going down on him, licking up the length of Galo’s cock whilst staring him in the eyes. Galo could hardly handle it, his legs trembling as he whimpered and collapsed onto his back. “Oh,  _ Lio _ ….”

Taking even more pleasure in the reaction, Lio took Galo all the way in and bobbed his head up and down, ever-so slowly, drawing it out.

Galo–however–was twisting in anticipation. He reached down to grab Lio’s head onto his dick, but Lio only grabbed his wrists, slowly drawing his mouth off of Galo. “Uh uh…  _ patience _ , Galo. Let me  _ reward _ you.”

The resulting moan had Galo’s hips bucking up, forcing his cock through Lio’s hands, slick with his saliva. “Lio,  _ please….” _

Having been stroking him with a steady pace, Lio smirked again. “Get on your stomach.”

Galo obediently flipped over, wiggling his ass in the air, just to get a rise out of Lio with what little dignity he felt he had left. “All yours, love.”

Lio spanked him hard, gripping his hips and yanking Galo towards himself. He lowered himself to line up with Galo, teasing him with his finger.

He shuttered in response to the gentle touch but bit his lip in anticipation.

Slowly, Lio slipped a finger inside, making Galo breathe out. Once again, Lio didn’t give him much more room to breathe and slipped in another two fingers, making Galo moan as he moved into Lio’s hand. “Ahh….”

Lio fingered him just a little faster, building up Galo’s anticipation until the latter was practically thrusting himself on Lio’s fingers. “Alright… I guess you’ve earned it now,” Lio drawled, pulling out his fingers and teasing the head of his cock against Galo’s hole. He pushed just a fraction, making both men moan at the sensation before Lio unceremoniously pushed inside with a hard thrust.

Galo let out a noise somewhere between a yelp and groan, clenching around Lio. In turn, Lio moaned as Galo tightened around him, relishing in the way he made Galo feel and how Galo made him feel in turn. He leaned forward as he slowly thrust once… twice…. “Galo….” he whispered. “You feel so good….”

Cursing and noises of pleasure continued to erupt from Lio’s mouth whilst whimpering and shutters came from Galo. “Lio…  _ please _ .... Let me pleasure you, too….”

Another groan from Lio until he finally breathed out and slowed. “On your back.” he said, his voice rasping with desire.

Galo immediately obeyed again, but this time, he reached forward and grabbed Lio’s ass, pulling him closer and forcing Lio deep into Galo. Both men groaned together before they could at last, thrust together rhymically.

“Ahh!” Galo cried out, again… and again as Lio thrust into him, deeper and harder as the speed and tension, low,  _ low _ in Galo built and twisted and coiled…. Lio’s groaning grew louder and gained a new pitch as Galo clutched at his ass, forcing the two men together, over and over.

“Galo…!  _ Galo!” _ Lio cried out, the speed making him stutter a few times, sinking his nails into Galo’s hips, burying his face in his neck, biting at him and panting.

“Lio….” Galo barely managed to moan as the tension built… and built….

The men pressed their foreheads together as they panted into each other’s faces, slick with sweat, flushed with strain, and then they cried out each other’s names together with one last hard thrust against each other.

Lio felt himself release into Galo, his cock pulsing with each wave of pleasure as Galo’s hips continued to ride the orgasm with Lio inside him. Galo, dick squirt up and coated Lio’s stomach and chest with cum, making the two slide against each other as they rode out the high together.

Trying to regain some semblance of coherency, Lio moaned as he lifted his head, thrusting slowly into Galo as he brought his lips down to his, kissing him softly and running his tongue across his lips. Galo kissed him back, moaning all the while, then sighed into Lio’s mouth, as he gripped Lio’s hips and bounced him on his dick as they came back down.

When they slowed to a halt, Galo let his arms drop and his head fall to the side with a sigh, Lio collapsing on top of him. But Galo quickly looked back up, brushing the sweaty, matted hair away from Lio’s face, kissing him on his cheeks, lips, neck, collarbone…. He looked down at Lio, his eyes closed on his chest and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Lio. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Lio smiled softly. “I love you, Galo…. Thank you.” He tilted his head and pressed another soft kiss to Galo’s lips, salty with sweat but plush with pleasure.

“Don’t thank me. We’re okay. You’re safe with me. I promise.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thanks for reading! Find my socials  [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953571/chapters/linktr.ee/TrainerNick) !


End file.
